


Summer lovin

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WINCEST!! Just pure unadulterated smut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fanfiction, i hope you like it!

Sam couldn’t stop thinking about dean, it was the middle of summer so dean was walking around wearing barely anything, at the moment he was shirtless and he was sat on the sofa in their motel room, Sam was left to his thoughts where he was laying on the bed, dean had a cold beer bottle from the fridge and occasionally he would wipe it across his chest and his neck and then he’d lock those plump lips around the opening and suck.

Sam was doomed, he was wearing skinny jeans and a white tank top, his cock was achingly hard from staring at the way the sun shone down on dean’s freckled chest. The zipper was pressing down on his cock, he had to fight so hard to keep the whines in that wanted to escape. Suddenly dean announced he was going to have a shower, sam cheered internally because he could finally release some of the pressure on his hard dick.

As soon as dean entered the bathroom, sam was pulling his jeans and boxers down past his thighs and he wrapped a tight fist around his cock and started to stroke slowly, his other hand tweaking his erect nipples, he whined and his hip jerked helplessly into his fist, he kept humping into his hand. He couldn’t stop imagining dean in the shower, sam on his knees in front of him sucking his big fat cock into the back of his throat, dean shooting thick ribbons of cum all over his face . Sam moaned dean’s name and he jerked his hand faster, flicking his wrist on every upstroke, teasing the bundle of nerves underneath the head of his dick. He was so close, he was shaking, but then the door to the bathroom flung open and there was dean in all his naked glory fist jerking his cock slowly “ jesus, sammy ,the noises you make, i could hear them from in there, your so hard sammy, god look at you”

Dean almost ran to the bed standing next to sammy, he grabbed sam’s tank top and yanked it up over his head and flung it god knows where, he ripped sams jeans down his legs and chucked them on the floor. He pushed Sammy’s hand out of the way and jerked his fist up and down Sammy’s cock,” please dean, i need to come, i want you to fuck me dean please, fuck dean!” Sammy’s cock was leaking a steady flow of pre-cum the mewls coming from his throat serving only to make dean’s dick harder. “ dean i’m gonna cum, i’m gonna cum dean, don’t stop, please!”  
But just as sam started humping harder into his fist, and he looked like he was about to come, dean ripped his fist off sam’s cock. Sam just sobbed and humped the air, his hips jerking with the need to come after having his orgasm denied.

,”shhhhh shhhh, it’s ok sammy calm down, i’ll let you come, but only when my cock is in your tight little hole” dean petted his hair and shushed him until he calmed down, he rummaged around in his duffle bag for the bottle of lube, he kneeled between Sammy’s skinny legs, he pried them apart and placed them on his shoulders. He squirted lube into his palm and lubed his fingers up, “ sammy look at me, i’m gonna open you up, ok sammy?” He waited until sam looked down at him with lust filled eyes, he pressed his finger at Sam’s puckered entrance, he circled it with the pad of his finger, before he pressed in gently.” You ok sammy, i’m not hurting you?”  
“No, get on with it, fuck me with your fingers, please , i need it!!”

With that dean thrust his whole finger in and sam cried out in pleasure, his cock leaking more pre cum, he thrust his finger in and out before placing a second finger at his entrance and pushing in, he thrust both fingers in and out scissoring them, stretching sam out, he crooked his fingers and hit sam’s prostate and sam cried out again “ dean, oh god please fuck me , let me come , please!!” Dean thrust a third finger in and he scissored them out, having no more patience he withdrew his fingers and place the head of his cock at Sammy’s quivering hole.

“ look at me sammy, i want to you to look at me while i thrust into your tiny little hole”  
Sammy’s eyes connected with his and he thrust in, sam cried out equal parts of pain and pleasure, the pain did nothing to lessen the hardness of his cock. Dean, seeing that sam was ready, thrust in and out without abandon, his cock hitting Sam’s sweet spot “ dean , fuck, so good , i need to cum dean please, fuck me!!”dean had waited so long for this that it didn’t take him surprisingly long to reach the edge, sam was fucked out and so hard the head of his cock seemed to be turning purple, his cock curving up towards his stomach.

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts, he was so close, “ i’m gonna come sammy, i’m gonna come deep inside your slutty hole, you want that sammy, my cum filling you up, dripping out of your used hole when i pull out huh?”  
That seemed to do it for sam, and he screamed his cock jerking pulse after pulse of hot cum up his chest some landing on his face, Sam’s hole tightened impossibly around dean’s cock, and he shot his seed up into Sam’s body , pulling him close as he shook.

Dean pulled out slowly, sam looked a picture, his hair all messy, cheeks flushed, and his hole fucked open , loose and leaking his cum. Dean couldn’t help himself, he ravaged sam’s hole with his tongue, shoving it as far in as he could go , licking all his cum out while san whimpered with overstimulation. Sam’s dick was hardening from dean’s ministrations and sammy didn’t think it was possible but it was.

Dean wrapped his hand around Sammy’s dick and pulled, trying to coax the cum out, sam didn’t know wether to push forward or pull back, he was so hard and he wanted to come but he was so sensitive it was almost painful. Dean just kept jerking his cock, paying close attention to the head of his cock, Sam was so close,” please dean ,don’t stop, i’m gonna come!!” Dean jerked his fist up and down faster and watched as Sammy’s cock jerked and stripes of cum dribbled out of his tired cock .

Sam was blissed out, dean dropped down beside him and pulled the covers up over them,” how was that? Was it what you expected sammy?” Sam licked his dry lips and snuggled into dean’s warm chest and replied “ yeah dean, it was amazing,i hope we can do more, i was hoping you could fuck me again before dad comes home” dean glanced down at his sammy tucked in against him “ that i can do sammy, that i can do” he kissed Sam’s head and they fell into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter!!, this is so fun!!

When sam woke up, dean was still protectively cuddled around him, his arms encasing him in a huge bear hug. Sam kissed his way up dean’s chest, he sucked his nipples into his mouth and gently bit at them until he could feel dean’s dick hardening. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at sam,” what are you doin sammy? Molestin me in my sleep?” sam giggled, his dimples showing,” i’m horny dean, entertain me!” He whined. “ you know you sound like a baby wingeing at me for attention” dean laughed. 

But sam, unashamedly gripped dean’s hard dick in a firm grip and began to stroke. Dean moaned, and gripped sam’s cock thumbing the head and smearing pre come down the shaft. Sam whined,”dean,mmmm, that’s so good, hhhgggnnnnn, keep going” dean jerked his fist fast and hard up Sam’s dick making sammy shake all over, but then he lined their cocks up flipped sammy over onto his back and began to thrust their hard dicks together creating an intense friction. Sam’s dick was leaking like a fountain, his cock throbbing, “ dean, please, i’m gonna come, oh fuck, hhhhggggnnnn, it’s so good” dean was close too, he could feel his balls tightening up. Sammy came first his cock spurting over dean’s cock coating it in the sticky liquid, dean spasmed his dick throbbing ejecting rope after rope of cum up Sammy’s chest marking him.

He collapsed next to sammy, breathing hard. After a while of catching his breath he could feel the come hardening uncomfortably. “ ugh, i need a shower, care to join me sammy?”  
“ i’d love to dean, maybe i can help clean up all the come” and he made sure to whisper the last bit seductively in dean’s ear “ with my tongue”. Dean shuddered his limp dick filling with blood,”geez sammy, don’t do that”  
He laughed. Before sam could tease him anymore, he got up off the bed and trudged into the bathroom beckoning sam to follow “ come on sammy, hurry up!” Sam followed after him, when he entered, the shower was on and dean was tweaking his nipples and fondling his semi-hard cock.

He stepped in with his back to dean, he rubbed his ass up against dean’s cock, he moaned and sam adjusted himself so that dean’s cock slid in between his cheeks. The head bumping up against his hole, sam moaned,” dean, that feels so good, oh fuck!” dean gripped sam’s hips and spun them around so sam was presses face first in to the wall, dean kneeled on the bottom of the shower. He gripped Sammy’s asscheeks, pulling them apart and exposing his puffy abused hole. He licked a stripe from his balls to his hole, sam cried out “dean!” Dean sucked on his hole biting gently around the rim and soothing it with his tongue, he fucked sam with his tongue, licking his walls, watching sammy squirm.” Dean, it’s so good, let me cum, oh god, dean , i need to come!”

Sammy started rutting against the wall in a desperate attempt to get off, but dean pulled him back, stood up, and turned him around. He kissed sam roughly, pressing him into the wall, licking inside, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Sam whimpered helplessly, dean pulled away to breathe and stared into Sammy’s eyes. He gripped sam’s thigh and lifted it around his hip, grinding their dicks together, listening to sammy whine and beg.”please dean, oh god, oh fuck, so good, please!!”

Sammy’s dick was throbbing, pre cum running down his shaft, dean’s dick providing heavenly friction for his rock hard cock. Sammy whined   
“ i’m gonna come, oh god ,i’m gonna come”  
His cock jerked, cum spurting out and painting dean’s chest, while dean’s dick jerked and throbbed , cum hitting Sammy’s face and dripping down his chest. After the aftershocks had died down, sammy lunged in and lapped all the cum from dean’s chest, sucking dean’s nipples, teasing him. Dean scooped up the cum from his chest, his fingers covered and he shoved them into Sammy’s mouth,”clean my fingers sammy, suck on them like a good whore”

Once they were clean they made their way to the beds, sammy sat down with his back to the headboard, his sinful eyes staring up at dean. Dean’s cock throbbed, filling and jerking, sammy was already rock hard, throbbing with unrestrained lust. Sam started jerking his cock, fast and hard moaning, whimpering and whining at dean,”oh dean, it’s so good, my dick is so hard, dean, uuuuggggghhhhhh hhhhggggggnnnnn!”  
Dean just shook his head and tutted,” you’re such a bad boy sammy, teasing me,if you don’t stop, I won’t let you come at all tonight.” Sam ripped his hand off his dick, whimpering at the loss of friction, but dean soon stepped up to the bed, kneeling over Sammy’s thighs, he gripped Sammy’s dick and jerked hard and fast,” oh god, dean, i’m gonna cum!! Don’t stop!!” But as soon as Sammy was about to come dean ripped his hand off mesmerised by the sight of sammy whimpering and begging with the need to come.

Dean kept on like this for what felt like hours, until Sammy’s dick was almost purple, tears running down his chubby cheeks, sobbing with the need for release. Sammy was desperate, just how dean wanted him, sam’s hole was still loose and ready from their earlier activities, so dean fucked into sammy in one powerful thrust. Sammy was so strung out and desperate that as soon as dean shoved in, his back bowed impossibly and his dick spurted rope after rope of hot cum. Dean kept on fucking into his sammy, slamming his prostate ,” dean, it’s too much, hhhgggnnn, god DEAN!!” Dean thrusted erratically, slamming the headboard into the wall, groaning and grunting, Sammy’s cock sprung to life despite the overstimulation, and he sobbed with the need to cum, dean slammed in and out, so close to cumming, with one final thrust, he hit Sammy’s prostate so hard, Sammy’s cock jerked and throbbed coming untouched and dry, sammy whimpering from the overload of sensations. 

Dean pulled out, stroking and petting Sammy’s hair as he came down from the aftershocks, “ shhhh, shhhhh, it’s ok sammy, breathe” sammy blinked tiredly up at dean, a drunk smile spreading across his face. “ thanks dean, we have got to do that again, now sleep” with that he threw himself on top of dean, wiggling their legs together and snuggling his head into dean’s neck, pulling the covers up. They both drifted to sleep, safe and warm in each others arms. They didn’t know, that night when john came home, tired from a long hunt, that he smiled warm and loving at his boys snuggled together on a small bed, happy that they had found love in one another.


End file.
